Free Toons Clan
ALERT! This article is a stub ( what is the clan about? Etc ) and is unknown to be moving to TTR Hello! The Free Toons Clan is a clan made by Loving77 A.K.A Penny and Flower1470 A.K.A. Lily Butterfly. ANY TOON CAN JOIN!!! You DO NOT have to make a new toon. We have been to many clans and ALL of them need you to make a toon. We just couldn't do that, so we couldn't join. That has changed! Any toon, whether it's a short bunny with 17 Laff, or a tall dog with 100 Laff, is able to join. Rules Before we start, let us go over the rules: #'No name calling.' #'Penny and Lily Butterfly are the only leaders'. #'Everyone who joins the clan MUST come to a welcome meeting you do not, you will not be part of the group.' #'Everyone who joins the clan MUST come to a regular meeting every week. If you can't, please let one of us know ASAP.' #'If you are deleted, do not harass us. We do things for the good of the clan. You may ask to re-join.' Meetings Now that you know the rules, let us tell you about our meetings. Welcome meeting Welcome Meetings are when you can join the Clan. Here's how: Almost every day, we will be in Toon Valley. We're hoping to be there at after 2:30 (EST). There, you can have your welcome meeting. We can make arrangements to have a separate meeting. Regular Meetings Regular Meetings are when we actually do something, a game show, helping with Toontasks, or something like that. The meetings are as follows: Monday: 4:00; Tuesday: 4:00; Thursday: 4:00; Friday: 4:00; Saturday: 1:00. Note: We do not have meetings on Wednesday and Sunday. All times are in EST. Members Lily Butterfly (Leader) Penny (Leader) Abbreviations We use lots of abbreviations in this clan; so that no one is left in the dark, here's the most common ones: LOL = Laughing out loud BRB = Be right back TT = Toontown TTC = Toontown Central MML = Minnie's Melodyland DDL = Donald's Dreamland BBL = Be back later ROFL = Rolling on floor laughing CD = Closet dodge PPL = People BTW = By the way FYI = For your information NP = No problem TY = Thank you TYVM = Thank you very much IK = I know IK R? I know, right Del = Delete OK = Okay MT = Me too Thx = Thanks NVM = Nevermind GTG or G2G = Got to go W8 = Wait R = Are U = You Contact Us If you would like any more information, or would like to make a separate Welcome Meeting, please select one of the following pages, from fastest response to the slowest response: User Talk:Flower1470 (ToonTown Wiki) User talk:Flower1470 User Talk:Loving77 (ToonTown Wiki) Comments Hiiii!! I very much want to join this clan, I dont have an account right now, not planning to make one anytime soon :) I'd actually LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOVE to join on some of my toons :). These are the toons I want to join on: Black Beauty (25 :Laff) (Short) (Black cat) (Only throw and squirt) Fox (15 Laff) (Orange head arms, Brown legs) (Only starter gags) (Medium) Midnight Meow (15 Laff) (Medium) (Black Cat) (Starter Gags) Uhhmmm please post a time we could meet :D. Okay bye <3 ~BeautyxFoxehhxMiddy Category:Inactive Clans Category:Minor Clans Category:Non-Roleplay Clans